


しょうがない (shoganai)

by babysoons (starboyksy00)



Series: ぼけっと [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jihoon wants to tap that ass, M/M, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, jh has been thirsting for sy for too long, just jihoon thirsting, soonyoung in a kimono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyksy00/pseuds/babysoons
Summary: しょうがない (shoganai)— it can’t be helpedJihoon can’t help but want Soonyoung, after all he’s been inlove with him for far too long.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: ぼけっと [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730389
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	しょうがない (shoganai)

To be fair, Jihoon thinks he’s not that much of a weak man. So when he sees Soonyoung wearing a kimono after coming out of the bathroom, Jihoon just shuts the hell up.

It’s not like Jihoon was talkative, but Soonyoung is just too pretty for him to handle. Soonyoung was red all over, soft and fresh like a peach. He just wants to take a bite.  _Just one bite_. Jihoon really really  really wanted to endure it, he really did. With Soonyoung’s hair pushed back—because he just combed after showering—Jihoon just really wanted to internalize, take a breather and calm his heart ( _also maybe his semi too_ ).

To find his center. Inhale. Exhale.

Soonyoung in a kimono looked  _so pretty and so—for lack of a better word because of the amount of sexual thoughts running through his mind—hot_ . It was the absolute fulfilment of his lowkey weeb fantasies, even if Soonyoung really had the more extreme weeb tendencies. Jihoon firmly believes that he’s not that much of a weeb, but just enough for him to think about what it would be like having  _his Soonyoung _ wearing a kimono.

“Hoonie where did you put the— are you ok why are you staring?” Soonyoung walks over to check up on him. 

Jihoon doesn’t know whatever the hell happened or whatever the hell he did in his past life, but it must’ve sucked a hell of a lot if he’s being tortured like this. Soonyoung oblivious to his feelings was leaning over with one of his arms on the bed supporting his weight and the other touching his face.

He really didn’t want to think too much about it he just wanted to kiss him so bad, softly on his lips and then maybe a little bit harder, maybe make out with him some more and maybe even nut so hard into him, if only Soonyoung knew how much Jihoon wanted him he’d be running for the hills and not checking up on him instead.

And  _oh my_ , with him leaning over from this angle does he see Soonyoung’s cute pale pink nipple. Boy, does he want to suck that. It looked so enticing, he wanted to lap that up and twist the other with his hands. He wanted to make Soonyoung cry, he wanted him reduced to a whining mess below him. If only Soonyoung knew of his feelings.

Jihoon is a simple man. He sees the love of his life wearing a kimono, he wants to bend him over backwards, ass up in the air and eat him out religiously. That ass deserves to be worshipped and if anything Jihoon is more than willing to eat him out like his last meal. He wants Soonyoung, yes he loved him to the moon and back, but at this moment he craved to get a taste of him. Pure carnal desire.

_ Soonyoung. Soonyoung. Soonyoung._

Poor sweet, soft and pretty Soonyoung that Jihoon has always wanted, from the very beginning. They were in Japan for a concert and frankly they don’t really room that much for tours. But wow, he did not expect that today of all days in Japan, after they finally roomed together after a long time that Soonyoung decides to wear a goddamned kimono. 

It really does test Jihoon’s patience, of how long he can last to hold this hunger in. How long he can last before he jumps Soonyoung and fuck him up, no thoughts of being a gentleman.

“Nothing Soonyoung... it’s just too hot here. The ac must be broken or something,” he says. _Psh what a lame and cliche excuse_. He closes his eyes trying to calm himself down. Soonyoung really is bad for his health.

”Oh ok I’ll go and ask for manager,” Soonyoung said as he straightened up and left the room looking for their manager to ask for help.

Jihoon is anything, but a weak man. Although when it comes to Soonyoung he can’t help but think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I was asked to write porn for soonhoon, but I feel too shy to write it just straight up so here’s like a small compromise. Also there’s only a few fics of top! hoon and bttm! sy so here knock urselves out.


End file.
